One And Only One
by Aprilia Echizen
Summary: "Terimakasih selama ini kau terus menemaniku. Aku bisa bertahan sejauh ini berkat dirimu. Kau pasti tau bahwa aku sangat menyayangimu. You are one and only one for me". ONESHOT. My first fanfic. WARNING : OOC BERAT!


Langit kembali menangis. Menjatuhkan tetes-tetes air kehidupan yang membasahi bumi. Dingin terasa menusuk kulit. Aku segera menarik selimutku. "Tok...tok...cklek!" pintu kamarku diketuk dan terbuka. Kulihat Momo-senpai membawa segelas cokelat hangat. "Kau pasti kedinginan. Karena itu kubawakan ini untukmu" kata Momo-senpai, sambil menyerahkannya padaku. Momo-senpai adalah sahabatku sejak aku bersekolah di SMP Seishun Gakuen. Nama lengkapnya Momoshiro Takeshi. Usianya lebih tua setahun dariku. Aku menatap Momo-senpai. "Tenanglah. Aku sudah minta izin agar diperbolehkan mengunjungimu" kata Momo-senpai, seolah tau kecemasanku. Aku tersenyum, lega mendengar Momo-senpai diperbolehkan ketempatku. "Tapi mulai besok, selama 3 hari aku tak bisa ketempatmu. Aku harus membantu pekerjaan ayahku. Maafkan aku, Echizen" sambung Momo-senpai dengan nada murung. Aku tersenyum, lalu menggeleng. Aku terbiasa hidup sendiri. Walaupun akan jauh lebih menyenangkan saat Momo-senpai datang, aku tak bisa memaksanya untuk datang setiap hari. Perlahan suara rintik hujan kian menjauh. Aku menatap keluar jendela, untuk melihat langit yang mulai cerah. "Echizen...kumohon kau tetap bertahan sampai aku kembali" mohon Momo-senpai. Terpancar sinar kesedihan di bola matanya yang indah. Aku terdiam sesaat, lalu tersenyum lembut kepadanya. Tiba-tiba Momo-senpai memelukku dengan erat. "Kumohon...berjuanglah! Jangan menyerah! Kau adalah satu-satunya sahabat terbaikku. Aku tak mau kehilanganmu" kata Momo-senpai dengan suara bergetar. Dapat kupastikan Momo-senpai mulai menangis. Aku menghela nafas. Momo-senpai adalah lelaki yang ceria. Tapi, semenjak tau keadaanku, dia jadi sering murung. Aku menepuk punggungnya dengan lembut. Selama beberapa saat kami berpelukan, sampai akhirnya Momo-senpai melepaskan pelukannya dariku. "Sudah saatnya aku pulang. Ingat! Kau harus bertahan sampai aku kembali" Momo-senpai mengingatkanku. Aku tersenyum, lalu mengangguk. "Kalau begitu sampai bertemu 3 hari lagi" katanya, lalu keluar dari kamarku.

2 hari sudah keadaanku memburuk. Untuk duduk saja aku tak sanggup. Tapi kucoba tetap bertahan. Aku tak mau mengingkari janjiku dengan Momo-senpai. Keesokannya, keadaanku sedikit membaik. Aku bersyukur, setidaknya aku bisa menepati janjiku pada Momo-senpai. Aku tersenyum membayangkan betapa senangnya wajah Momo-senpai melihatku dapat bertahan. Sayangnya, tepat dihari perjanjianku dengannya, keadaanku tiba-tiba memburuk. Jauh lebih buruk dari 2 hari sebelumnya. Seluruh tubuhkku terasa lelah dan lemas. Saat itu, hanya 1 harapanku, yaitu agar Momo-senpai cepat datang mengunjungiku. Tak lama kemudian, kudengar pintu kamarku terbuka. "Echizen! Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Momo-senpai dengan nada khawatir. Aku menengok Momo-senpai, lalu menggeleng. Kulihat wajah Momo-senpai semakin tegang. "Echizen! Kau adalah lelaki yang kuat! Hal seperti ini tak akan menghentikanmu!" kata Momo-senpai dengan suara parau. Air mata terjatuh dari matanya yang indah. Tiba-tiba nafasku menjadi berat dan duniaku terlihat buram. "Echizen! Echizen! RYOMA!" panggil Momo-senpai. Aku tersenyum, lalu menunjuk sebuah surat diatas meja. Momo-senpai melihat kearah yang kutunjuk, lalu mengangguk paham. Aku pandang wajah Momo-senpai dengan sangat lama, lalu aku tersenyum. Senyum yang paling indah yang dapat kuberikan padanya. Tak lama setelah itu, pandanganku menjadi gelap. Walaupun begitu, kurasakan kehangatan dan ketenangan didalamnya. Dan saat itu pula aku tau, bahwa aku teah pergi meningggalkan Momo-senpai dan tak akan pernah kembali lagi.

**~One and Only One~**

Hari ini hari pemakaman Echizen. Langit sangat cerah, berbanding terbalik dengan perasaanku. Kekosongan yang terasa setelah kehilangan seorang sahabat sangat menyakitkanku. Setelah acara pemakaman selesai, aku segera pulang dan mengunci diri dalam kamar. Tak satu orangpun yang menggangguku. "Hari ini beristirahatlah dan jernihkan pikiranmu" hanya itu yang dikatakan ayahku. Tiba-tiba aku teringat dengan surat yang ditunjuk Echizen. Cepat-cepat kubuka dan kubaca.

Dear Takeshi

Aku bersyukur memiliki sahabat yang sangat pengertian seperti dirimu. Kau tak pernah mengeluh akan kekuranganku. Bahkan kau sering menyemangatiku. Aku tak menyesal terlahir kedunia ini. Walaupun saat mengetahui tentang keadaan tubuhku dunia terasa berbeda, aku tetap bisa tersenyum berkat dirimu. Takeshi, kuharap kau ingat. Perpisahan bukanlah akhir dari segalanya. Perpisahan adalah awal dari pertemuan yang baru. Janganlah terus bersedih akibat kepergianku. Karena aku tau, kau adalah lelaki yang kuat untuk menghadapi cobaan ini. Terimakasih selama ini kau terus menemaniku. Aku bisa bertahan sejauh ini berkat dirimu. Kau pasti tau bahwa aku sangat menyayangimu. You are one and only one for me.

Sampai bertemu kembali,

Ryoma

Tak terasa air mataku terjatuh saat membaca surat Echizen. Aku segera menyeka air mataku, lalu tersenyum. "Kau pun tau bahwa aku sangat menyayangimu, Ryoma. You are one and only one for me, too. Jangan cemas. Aku akan tetap melangkah maju. Sampai bertemu lagi, Ryoma" kataku, sambil tersenyum.

~THE END~


End file.
